To Believe in Love
by gab1995
Summary: Peyton gave up believing in real love before she entered high school. That is until she was encourage to open her mind and heart by someone unexpected. Peyton and Lucas love story. Canon until mid-season 6. Slight AU. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just some of the story lines.

* * *

At 16, Peyton could barely remember anything about the love her parents shared before her mother, Anna, died. She could only remember the hurt and pain she felt, and the sadness and heartbreak she witnessed her father go through everyday

Peyton had one memory from right before her mom was sick that has always stuck with her.

_Peyton's dad, Larry, had been home for a few weeks and decided that the family should spend the day together. Larry suggested going to Peyton's favorite park. The entire family hopped into Larry's truck and drove to the park. When they reached the park, Peyton insisted that they go rolling down the grass covered hill, a tradition that the family has had for as long as Peyton could remember. _

_At the top of the hill the family laid in the grass in a single line head to toe. Larry said, "On the count of three, we roll." _

"_One", Anna said._

"_Two", Larry said._

_And Peyton yelled, "Three". _

_The family began rolling down the hill in a fit of laughter and giggles. Once they reached the bottom of the hill Peyton jumped up and began running back to the top wanting to roll down again. When she reached the top Peyton looked back wondering why her parents weren't right behind her. _

_She saw her dad helping her mother up from the ground and brushing all the leaves, grass, and other debris off. _

_They smiled at each other and then began walking up the hill hand in hand. At one point Anna started laughing at something that Larry whispered into her ear. She looked at him as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world, she still had a bright smile on her face. _

_Once they reached the top of the hill, Larry leaned forward to kiss her cheek and Anna kissed him on the lips. _

That was the last time Peyton remember her family being so happy and carefree, before her world came crashing down after her mom was diagnosed.

TBLTBLTBL

After her mom had gone into remission the first time, Peyton began to think that only true love could keep people together after such a horrible illness. She watched as her dad took her mother to every appointment, learned different ways to tie scarves so that her mom wouldn't feel self-conscious, tried new recipes hoping that something would settle Anna's stomach after the chemo and radiation treatments. Peyton thought that only a person who truly loved someone, would put in the time and effort to take care of a person that could just die.

When Anna's cancer came back, Peyton had just turned 9. Peyton thought that everything would go exactly as it had the first time Anna had cancer.

_When the doctors told Larry and Peyton that it wasn't likely that Anna was going to survive to survive this time because of the toll that the chemo and radiation treatments took on her body the first time. _

_Anna passed away a few weeks later. When Larry told Peyton that her mom was gone, she ran from the hospital crying. Peyton sat on the edge of the river under the overpass with tears streaming down her face. Her best friend, Brooke Davis, found her there a few minutes later. _

_Brooke said, "I'm so sorry that your mom is gone, P. Sawyer." Peyton leaned against Brooke and continuing to cry. _

"_It's not fair, she's the best mom that anyone could ask for, she does all the mom things, and she loves me even when I don't follow the rules. Why did she leave me?"_

"_She was sick, but that doesn't mean that she isn't the best mom in the world. Peyton, I'm gonna miss her too, she was like my second mom."_

"_It just hurts so much Brooke, she was my best friend, what am I going to do without her? Nothing will ever be the same." _

"_I don't know P. Sawyer, but you still have your dad and you still have me. We'll get through together as best friends and sisters, ok?" _

"_Promise you won't leave me too?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Ok then we'll do this together." _

TBLTBLTBL

At 12 years old while all of her friends would be daydreaming about their crushes, Peyton would be lost in her own world listening to music and drawing. She would usually draw important events that happened in her life, like when her dad took her to get her second ear piercings.

But when school started back up, Peyton would draw these events with her mom in the top corner as an angel. Her favorite drawing was of her and Brooke cheering for the middle school basketball time with her mom as the angel on the top of the pyramid.

_One day while they were hanging out in Peyton's room Brooke asked Peyton, "Why are you always drawing? There are better things to do than sketch a few faces, and the wings that are always in your drawings."_

"_I like to draw" Peyton said. "And what else am I supposed to be doing, kissing any boy that's willing?"_

_Brooke said, "Well yeah, we have to practice so when we're in high school and have boyfriends we know what to do."_

"_What if I don't want to kiss boys?" Peyton said as she continued to draw. _

"_Why not? Do you want to kiss girls?" _

"_No, I don't think I want to kiss anyone."_

"_Umm…why not?" _

"_Because kissing means you want to fall in love, I don't want that. Look what it did to my dad, he loved my mom so much and when she died, he was heartbroken, it took him a long time to even go back into their room." _

"_P. Sawyer, I don't think your dad wanted to lose the love of his life."_

"_But it still happened B. Davis, the only way that won't happen to me is if I never fall in love, which means I'm not gonna kiss anyone." _

"_Okay Peyton if you say so." Brooke said, she wasn't sure how else to convince her friend that love might be a good thing, or at least that kissing is._

TBLTBLTBL

The summer before high school, Peyton had not changed her mind about falling in love, kissing however was a different story. She spent a lot of time making out with Nathan Scott, he thought she was cute, and Brooke convinced her it wouldn't hurt to make out with the star of the middle school basketball team.

Peyton and Nathan dated on and off for freshman and sophomore years of high school. Their relationship was very toxic. They broke up when Nathan accused Peyton of not really loving him, and she agreed.

She told him she was just going through the motions to get Brooke to believe that she believed in love, Peyton had given up on that the minute she turned 14. She explained to him that she knew about all the things he did behind her back. She yelled and told him that she was pissed and that she would never forgive him, not because she was hurt by his actions but because of the lack of respect he had for her and their relationship.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you like it!

This is the first time I've ever written fiction that wasn't for an assignment.

Please review. Feelings/thoughts and constructive criticism are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here's my next chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

Lucas Scott always believed that there was someone out there for everyone. It felt as if he didn't have any other option but to believe in real love, especially when he could see the relationship that was bound to happen between his mom, Karen, and his uncle Keith.

Lucas thought that they were holding back to protect him. For years, Lucas wished that they become a couple. Partly because he knew that they would be good together. But also, because he has always wanted Keith to be his dad. After all Keith was the only father figure he had in his life, and he would do anything not to acknowledge his biological father, Dan.

There was only ever one time in his life when Lucas wished that he would have grown up with Dan in his life.

**TBLTBLTBL**

When Lucas was 10 years old, his favorite thing to do was play basketball. He loved it so much that he asked his mom to sign him up for a 6-week basketball day camp. The original sign-up sheet had Whitey Durham, Tree Hill High's basketball coach, as the coach for the camp.

On the first day of camp it was brought to the attention of all of the participants and their parents that Coach Durham would not be able to coach the camp because his wife was ill. Instead the camp would be coach by Dan Scott, former Tree Hill High basketball star. The program director explained that Dan was the next best choice because he was the town star and could "inspire" the children.

Lucas wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about this. His mom had explained to him when he was younger that Dan is his father, and he has another family. Lucas was not upset by this information because it had always been his mom, Keith and him, he didn't need anyone else.

During his time at camp, Lucas watched how Dan treated his son Nathan. Dan yelled at Nathan more than anyone else, he made him run more, and he always had to stay after everyone went home to practice shooting. Lucas felt glad that Dan was not in his life because if he was that mean to Nathan, he would probably be meaner to Lucas.

Lucas remembered a day when he had to wait for his uncle Keith to pick him up from camp because his mom had to work late.

_Lucas was sitting on the bleachers watching the other kids leaving. Nathan had just left the locker room when Dan started to yell at him. _

"_NATHAN! You should have been better today. I expected more from you. You disgraced the Scott name today." _

"_I'm so sorry dad. I was so tired today, I felt like I couldn't move my arms." Nathan said. _

"_You know the drill, grab a ball, we aren't leaving until you can make ten baskets in a row. You miss a shot; you take a lap. Every time you miss more than 5 shots, you're going to run an extra lap." Dan said angrily. _

_Nathan grabbed a ball and stood at the free throw line. He made 6 shots in a row and missed the 7__th__._

_Nathan put the ball on the rack and began running a lap around the gym. While he was running, he noticed Lucas sitting on the bleachers staring. _

_Nathan became mad, why did HE have to watch his dad do this today. He started running hard not noticing that Dan stepped in front of him as he reached the end of his lap. _

_Nathan smacked right into Dan and fell backwards. _

"_Nathan you need to pay more attention to what you're doing. This is why you aren't getting any better, you're going to end up hurt if you don't listen to me." Dan said. _

"_Now GET UP!" Dan yelled while walking away and gathering the rest of the equipment. _

_Just as Dan finished yelling at Nathan, Keith walked in. _

"_Hey Luke! Are you ready to go, or do you just want to sit there? I can go have dinner with your mom and Haley by myself." Keith said smirking. _

"_Oh, Hi Uncle Keith! Sorry, I was distracted. I didn't even see you walk in." Lucas said smiling. _

"_I thought mom had to work, isn't that why you came to get me today?"_

"_Yes, but she still wants us to have dinner together. She doesn't want to miss anytime with you. So were going to have dinner at the café." _

"_Cool. I'm going to order three sandwiches." Lucas became quiet as they stood there._

_Uncle Keith, should I be practicing like that?" Lucas said as he nodded his head in Nathan's direction. _

"_No Luke, right now you should just focus on having fun when you play. There will be plenty of time to practice like that when your older. I promise."_

"_Ok... I like when spending time with you Uncle Keith." _

_Keith smiled at Lucas and put his arm around his shoulders. _

"_Alright buddy, let's not keep the women in our lives waiting."_

**TBLTBLTBL**

Lucas and Nathan avoided each other at all cost after that basketball camp. They had different groups of friends and Lucas decided that maybe he should play a different sport for a little while. Lucas told his mom he wanted to switch to see if he could be good at something else, but deep down he didn't like playing the same sport as his brother, knowing that his father would be there to support the son he loved more.

When he told this to his best friend Haley James, she yelled at him and told him he shouldn't give up basketball because he's afraid he won't have the same support. Haley told Lucas he didn't need to worry about his dad only being at games to support his brother because he had a more than just one person, he had a team.

Lucas would squint his eyes and look at Haley like he didn't know what she was talking about when he knew she was right.

**TBLTBLTBL**

The next time Lucas and Nathan interacted with each other was their freshmen year of high school. They were placed in the same homeroom and that teacher decided that the class would have assigned seats in alphabetical order.

Their homeroom teacher was also their first period freshman advising teacher. In advising the teacher made them work in pairs or small groups. Nathan and Lucas had to work together in that class. They made an agreement that they would only deal with each other in freshman advising, and that outside of that class they didn't know each other.

When Nathan started dating Peyton that year, Lucas became jealous and decided that he would hate Nathan forever for preventing him from having the chance with the only girl he had ever had a crush on.

Lucas was so upset when he found out, he went straight to Haley and complained about how it always felt like Nathan had all the chances he could never get in life. Haley told Lucas that even though it appeared that Nathan was given more chances in life, Lucas didn't need them because he was given what was truly important the first time around.

Eventually Lucas came to terms with the fact that the girl he was crushing on was dating his estranged brother. But that didn't stop Lucas from daydreaming about her every day. At least until his sight was set on a different girl for the next 2 years.

* * *

Please review. Feelings/thoughts and constructive criticism are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry that its taken me some time to update this chapter, but here it is. Happy reading

* * *

Chapter 3

After breaking up with Nathan, Peyton had decided to give up on boys and relationships in general. She felt there was no point in trying to have relationships when someone always ends up hurt.

When Brooke found out that Peyton had broken up with Nathan, she was shocked. She thought they were perfect together. But anyone could see that they didn't have a healthy relationship, with all the constant break-ups and fighting, and cheating on Nathan's part.

Brooke decided that she and Peyton needed a best friend's weekend, she figured this was the best way to cheer Peyton up. What Brooke didn't realize was that Peyton wasn't upset about the break-up, it was going to happen eventually. Peyton had been putting off the inevitable for a long time.

Brooke had the entire weekend planned. After cheer practice on Friday, they would grab pizza, ice cream, a couple of movies and head to Peyton's house. Friday night was going to be dedicated to just hangout like they used to when they were in middle school. On Saturday, they would go to the mall to find outfits for the Homecoming dance, have lunch at Karen's Café, spend some time walking around the downtown, and then head home to get ready for the first big party of the year at Bevin's house. Sunday's plans were simple, they would try to sleep in late and have brunch, then catch up on homework and relax by the pool for the rest of the day.

When Brooke told Peyton about what she had planned for the weekend, Peyton thought that it would make a great weekend not including the party. Peyton wasn't in the mindset/mood to party and didn't want to take away from her friends enjoying themselves.

Looking at the excitement on Brookes face Peyton decided that she would still go to this party, she needed the distraction anyway. She also didn't want to bail on Brooke after she went through the trouble of planning their best friend's weekend.

**TBLTBLTBL **

Peyton and Brooke's best friends weekend started right after cheer practice. Brooke went to their favorite pizza place and ordered 2 large pies, one Hawaiian for herself and one Meat Lovers for Peyton. Meanwhile, Peyton went to the video store and rented their 4 favorite movies, The Breakfast Club, Parent Trap, and the last two Fast and Furious movies (for a little bit of action).

After Brooke got the pizza and Peyton got the movies, they met up to grab a couple of pints of chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream. Once all the supplies were gathered, the girls drove to Peyton's house. They each showered and changed into their pajamas before they began their movie marathon.

The movie and snack marathon lasted until they both crashed around 1 or 2 in the morning.

On Saturday, Brooke's phone alarm woke them up at 10am. Brooke wanted to make sure that they could do everything she planned and take their time while doing so. While Brooke was in the shower, Peyton ventured to the kitchen to see what they could have for a quick breakfast. It completely slipped her mind that they would probably be hungry in the morning.

Peyton found eggs, bread, milk and cereal. She thought that she could make scrambled eggs, but then she decided cereal would be a better idea because all they would only need to put the bowls and spoons in the dishwasher when they were done.

She was also happy to see that she remembered to keep Brooke's favorite cereal, Honey Nut Cheerios, in the cabinet next to her favorite, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. She grabbed both boxes of cereal, 2 bowls and spoons, and the cartoon of milk before heading back to her room.

Brooke was just coming out of the bathroom when Peyton walked back into the room.

"Hey, I grabbed breakfast, I figured we could eat now, I'll hop in the shower and then we can be on our way."

"Yea that works. I thought we would sleep to late to have breakfast. Glad we didn't." Brooke said smiling.

The girls had breakfast, finished getting ready and then headed to the mall. They spent a few hours trying on dresses for homecoming finally deciding on dress that made them both look amazing. After purchasing their dresses, they headed to Karen's café. They were surprised to see Lucas working behind the counter because he usually spent his Saturdays at the river court.

"Afternoon ladies, what can I get you today?" Lucas said before reaching over to give Brooke a quick kiss.

Brooke looked at Peyton with a smirk, they nodded at each other and Brooke said, "2 Turkey clubs, one with extra mayo and bacon for Peyton and the other with no mayo for me. Oh! And an extra-large order of fries. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

When Lucas came back, Peyton decided to ask him why he was at the café. Lucas explained that his mom called him earlier that day and asked him if he could help. He said she even said that it would be one of the last times she would see him in the café before he left for college. Lucas laughed and said that he didn't want to mention that college was still almost 2 years away.

Eventually the girls went home to relax, watching music videos and laying around until it was time for them to get ready for the party.

**TBLTBLTBL**

At the party, Peyton was enjoying herself. She was on her second drink and for once whoever oversaw music didn't do a terrible job. Usually, she hates the music at parties and immediately tries to convince the "DJ" to play music from her iPod.

Peyton was on the couch in the living room of Bevin's house, hoping that Brooke would come back because she didn't want to sit alone at this party. Brooke was somewhere else trying to convince Lucas to dance with her, to no avail. The rest of their friends were spread out throughout the house enjoying the party.

Peyton checked the time on her phone and decided that she had been at the party long enough to appease Brooke. She got off the couch and began looking for Brooke to let her know she was heading home for the night. As she began walking through the house, she saw Nathan walk in with his arms rapped around some random girl. He looked her right in the eyes before he began kissing the girl. Peyton thought it looked like he was trying to swallow the girls face whole, which made her smile and shake her head before she continued looking for Brooke.

Peyton made it to the other side of the house before she spotted Brooke on the deck that led to Bevin's backyard. Peyton was making her way across the kitchen when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the hallway.

When she looked up, she was surprised to see Nathan looking upset.

"Is there a reason that you pulled me over here?" Peyton asked, more annoyed than anything that Nathan felt the need to touch her.

"Yup", Nathan said while staring directly into her eyes.

"Well, now would be a good time to tell me, I have other things I could be doing."

"You didn't look upset back there, you know…when I was kissing Ashley…right in front you."

"Isn't her name Amber, and I honestly don't care who you kiss anymore as long as it's not me."

"Come on Peyton, you can't tell me that you're not jealous. This is apart of the game we always play. We break-up, I show up at a party or something with another girl you, you get jealous, and then we end up back together before the night is over."

"This not happening this time."

"Why not? We always get back together."

"Were you not listening a few days ago? I don't want to be with you anymore! I'm tired of dealing with the constant cheating, break-ups and overall lack of respect."

"That's not fair! Yes, all of that happened, but part of you never really wanted to be with me in the first place. If you wanted to be with me, I'm sure that we could have worked. And I never would have cheated!"

"So now its my fault that _YOU_ cheated on me? You know what fine, everything that went wrong in our relationship was my fault. You were the perfect boyfriend and I was a terrible girlfriend."

Nathan just stared shocked that she was upset now. She wasn't this upset when she broke up with him 2 days ago.

"Are you going to let go of me? I need to get out of here." Peyton said, she just wanted to be alone now.

"Oh, sorry", Nathan said as he dropped her arm.

Nathan watched as Peyton sped back toward of the front of the house. He stood there wondering why things couldn't just go back to how they were before.

After a few seconds, Nathan realized that everyone had seen what just happened and was now staring at him. He decided to go find Ashley or whatever her name was.

* * *

As always Please review. Until next time!


End file.
